Star Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls
by Sean91
Summary: Captain Archer and his crew come across an alien ship with a crew of Orion Slave Girls. Archer decides to protect them from the Orion Syndicate. Possible fluff and smut in later chapters. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls**

**Chapter 1****  
**

Captain Archer and his crew come across an Orion ship manned by a crew of Orion Slave Girls who have escaped the Orion Syndicate. The Orion captain is Naras, who was briefly seen in the episode "Borderland". **  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Captain's starlog May 14, 2155. We are en route to __Vulcan where we are to meet the Vulcan and Andorian ambassadors to discuss future plan__s for the Coalition of Planets."_

On the bridge of Enterprise, Captain Jonathan Archer is sitting in the captain's chair while his crewmates, Malcolm, T'Pol, Hoshi, and Travis are at their stations.

"Captain. Sensors detect an unidentified vessel coming up," said T'Pol.

"What do your scans detect," said Archer.

"Scans detect that the ship is equipped with photonic torpedoes and disruptor cannons," said T'Pol.

"Tactical alert Malcolm," ordered Archer.

"Aye sir," said Malcolm.

"Travis, slow to one-half impulse," said Archer.

"Aye sir," said Travis as the ship dropped out of warp.

"Hail them ensign Hoshi," said Archer.

The bridge of the alien vessel was now visible on the viewscreen. Several green Orion women were on the bridge and they seemed to be wearing alien bikinis.

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise," said Archer.

"Hello Captain Jonathan Archer," said the Orion woman sitting in the captain's chair. "I'm Naras. It is a surprise to come across humans."

"What do you want?" asked Archer angrily. He and the whole crew knew what had happened last year when three Orion women came on board and almost destroyed Enterprise.

"Why the angry tone of voice?" asked Naras.

"Our last encounter with Orion women was not so pleasant. I wouldn't want to repeat it," said Archer.

"I heard of that incident," said Naras.

"Then you knew that Enterprise was almost destroyed," said Archer.

"Yes. I'm sorry that happened to you and your ship," said Naras.

"There's no need to apologize. You didn't have anything to do with the incident," said Archer.

"I know Captain Archer," said Naras.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Archer.

"We were actually looking for you," said Naras.

"What for?" asked Archer.

"We've had some trouble with the Orion Syndicate and we wanted you and your crew to protect us," said Naras. "Two months after the incident, Navaar was executed by the Orion Syndicate for failing to bring Archer and Enterprise to them."

"So, you are telling me that you aren't with the Orion Syndicate," said Archer.

"We escaped the Orion Syndicate with this ship," said Naras. "We know that they are looking for us."

"Okay," said Archer. "You have our protection."

"Thank you Captain Archer," said Naras.

"No problem," said Archer.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you," said Naras. "By the way, can a few of my crewmates and I come aboard to see your ship?"

"I don't think that would be a wise idea," said Archer. "Is there a way that you can control your pheromones?"

"Yes. We only use our pheromones when we want to please a man or to manipulate men," said Naras.

"Good. You are welcome to come aboard," said Archer.

"We'd love to," said Naras.

"Okay, Archer out," said Archer as the transmission ended.

"Captain. Are you sure this is a wise idea?" said Hoshi.

"They said they are not with the Orion Syndicate and I believe them," said Archer. "I'll be in my quarters. T'Pol, you have the bridge. Alert me when they want to come aboard."

"Aye sir," said T'Pol.

* * *

_"Captain's starlog supplemental. We have come across an alien ship that has a crew of Orion women. They claim to have left the Orion Syndicate due to the execution of Navaar, the leader of the three Orion women responsible for almost destroying Enterprise. We have invited them aboard to see our ship. They also claim that they can turn their pheromones off when they aren't loving up or seducing men. I for one hope that these women are true to their word._

In his quarters Captain Archer is sitting down in a chair thinking about the situation. Are the Orion women going to seduce Commander Kelby into destroying Enterprise? Is one of them going to try and fail to seduce Trip?

Archer's beagle, Porthos, let out a bark.

"Okay Porthos, you can have your lunch," said Archer. He put four strips of bacon into the dog dish. Porthos started to eat the bacon.

"Bridge to Captain Archer," came T'Pol's voice over the intercom.

"Archer here," answered Archer.

"The Orion women want to talk to you," said T'Pol.

"I'm on my way," said Archer.

Porthos barked again as Archer was getting ready to leave his quarters.

"Stop barking Porthos. That's an order," said Archer.

Archer left his quarters and headed to the turbolift.

"Hoshi, hail them," said Archer once he arrived on the bridge.

Naras appeared on the viewscreen.

"Captain Archer, we are ready to take a tour of your ship," said Naras.

"Okay," said Archer. "Can you dock or are you going to beam aboard."

"We're going to beam aboard," said Naras.

"I don't know how large your transporter is. Ours can beam four people at once," said Archer.

"Captain," said Malcolm. "Sensors detect an Orion interceptor heading in our direction."

"Tactical alert. You better arm yourselves," said Archer. "An Orion interceptor is heading in our direction."

"Thanks for the advice..."

The bridge of the alien ship shook.

"We're being attacked. Help us," said Naras.

"Malcolm, polarize hull plating and fire phase cannons on the Orion Ship," ordered Archer.

"Aye sir," said Malcolm. The sound of the phase cannons firing was heard. Suddenly, the bridge shook.

"The Orion ship fired on us," said Malcolm.

"Arm photonic torpedoes and disable the Orion ship," said Archer. Two photonic torpedoes fired from Enterprise and hit the Orion interceptor. A moment later, four more torpedoes fired and hit the Orion ship, disabling it.

"Their engines, shields and weapons are gone," said Malcolm.

"Good work Malcolm," said Archer.

"Now we will finish the job," said Naras, who was still visible on the viewscreen. Their ship open fired on the Orion interceptor, destroying it.

"Why did you destroy their ship?" asked Archer.

"They were going to take us back," said Naras.

"We have a big problem," said one of the Orion women. "We are ten minutes form a warp core breach."

"We are not out of the water yet," said Naras. "Our ship will blow up in ten minutes."

"We will have your crew beamed aboard," said Archer.

"Archer to Trip," said Archer.

"Trip here," said Trip over the intercom.

"Get to the transporter room at once and beam up as many of the Orion women as you can," said Archer.

"Are you serious Captain. The last time we had Orion women on board, one of them seduced Kelby into sabotaging our engines," said Trip.

"Beam the Orion women on board. That's an order," said Archer.

"Aye sir," said Trip. Archer closed the channel

"I sent our chief engineer to the transporter room. Get ready to beam aboard," said Archer.

"Okay," said Naras. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay Naras. Archer out," said Archer as he signaled Hoshi to end the transmission.

Meanwhile, Commander Trip Tucker reached the transporter room. He was very nervous about the idea of once again having Orion women on board Enterprise. He and T'Pol were the only crewmembers immune to their pheromones. He scanned the ship for life forms and detected sixteen Orions on board that ship. He reluctantly locked on four of the Orions and activated the transporter.

Four Orion women materialized on the transporter pad, one of them was Naras.

"Thank you for beaming us aboard," said Naras as she and the other three stepped off the transporter platform.

"No problem," said Trip. "I've still got twelve more to beam up."

"Get to it," said Naras flirtatiously.

"I only take orders from one person on this ship, Captain Archer," said Trip as he locked on four more Orion women and beamed them on board, one of them was D'Nesh.

"I'm sorry about what I did to chief engineer Kelby," said D'Nesh as she and the other stepped off.

"You seduced him into sabotaging our engines. And by the way, I'm the chief engineer now," said Trip.

"Yes I did seduce Kelby," said D'Nesh. "Is there any way I can speak to him so that I can make up with him?"

"I'll have to speak with Captain Archer after I beam the remainder of your crew on board,"

"As you wish," said D'Nesh. "I do think Kelby is cute."

"Save it for later. We've got to finish beaming your crew up and get the hell out of here," snapped Trip. He beamed four more Orions on board. The transporter room was now getting cramped with hot Orion women.

Trip then beamed the last four on board. The end result was a transporter room full of Orion women. Even though he was immune to their pheromones, he found all sixteen women attractive.

Trip hit the intercom.

"Tucker to bridge. I've got them all on board,"

"Good," said Archer.

"One of the women wants to speak to Commander Kelby," said Trip.

"That'll have to wait until we get out of here," said Archer.

From the bridge, Captain Archer closed the channel.

"Travis, Warp 3 engage," said Archer.

Travis hit a couple of buttons and Enterprise went into warp just as the other ship exploded.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1. I decided to end it after the Orion Slave Girls were rescued from their ship that was about to have a warp core breach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls**

**Chapter 2**

The Orions receive their quarters. D'Nesh makes up with Kelby and the two begin dating each other.**  
**

**

* * *

**As Enterprise sped away from the debris left from the warp core breach of the ship the Orion women used, Captain Archer sat in his chair on the bridge thinking about the situation. They weren't due to arrive Vulcan for another six days. This gave Archer time to find out what the Orions truly had in mind.

"I wonder why the Orions were looking for Enterprise specifically instead of going to Starfleet," said Malcolm.

"I don't know," said T'Pol. "Maybe it is because they knew we have dealt with the Orions before."

_"Captain," _came Trip's voice over the intercom.

"Archer here."

_"I think you should get down to the transporter," _said Trip.

"I'll be right there," said Archer as he closed the intercom.

"Be careful Captain," said Malcolm.

"Don't worry. I will. T'Pol, you have the bridge," said Archer as he got up and headed for the turbolift.

"Aye sir," said T'Pol as she took the captain's chair.

Archer went down to the transporter where Trip and the sixteen Orion women were.

"It's kind of crowded in here isn't it Trip?" asked Archer.

"Yes it is," said Trip.

"Did I hear that one of them wanted to speak to commander Kelby," said Archer.

"That was me that made the request," said D'Nesh.

"I'm assuming that you want to apologize to him for seducing him into disabling the ship?" asked Archer, recognizing D'Nesh from their last encounter with Orion women.

"Yes. By the way, I think Kelby is kind of cute," said D'Nesh.

"You may talk to him. Just don't use your pheromones too much because that may affect his performance while on duty," said Archer.

"I understand. By the way, if you don't remember me, I'm D'Nesh," said D'Nesh.

"I don't think you mentioned your name last time," said Archer.

"Oh," said D'Nesh. "When can I speak to Kelby?"

"Kelby is on duty for the next three hours. You can talk to him when he is off-duty. I'll let him know when I get back to Engineering," said Trip.

"Sounds good," said D'Nesh.

"Thanks for saving our lives," said Naras, walking towards Archer.

"Your welcome," said Archer as he extended his hand to shake Naras's hand.

Archer didn't expect Naras to start playing with his hand instead of shaking it. This made him blush. Obviously, she didn't know the concept of shaking hands.

"Captain," said Trip. Trip looked worried, but the other fifteen Orion women were smiling at Archer.

"Oh. I got a little carried away there," said Archer, who was slightly embarassed. He managed to let go of Naras's hand.

"Don't you like it?" asked Naras.

"I didn't expect you to be so flirtatious and affectionate," said Archer. "On our home planet, we shake hands when we meet somebody in person for the first time."

"I'm sorry about that," said Naras. She then shook Archer's hand.

"It's okay Naras. Getting used to being on Enterprise is going to be a big adjustment for all of you," said Archer. "All I ask for you ladies is to not use your pheromones too much."

"I understand you Captain Archer," said Naras.

"I'll have Trip show you to your quarters," said Archer. "Trip if you may, show our guests to their quarters."

"I'd be delighted to Captain," said Trip. "This way ladies."

Trip led the Orion women down the corridor. He opened the door to one of the guest quarters. Naras went inside and looked around the room. Trip followed her inside.

"This will work for me," said Naras.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Trip. "If you are hungry you can always go to the mess hall which is down the hall."

"Thank you," said Naras, smiling at Trip.

"Your welcome," said Trip as he left Naras's quarters and gestured for the other ladies to follow him.

"D'Nesh, your quarters will be right next to her quarters," said Trip as he opened the door next to Naras's quarters.

"Thank you commander Tucker," said D'Nesh as she followed Trip inside.

"How did you know my name?" asked Trip.

"I asked Kelby before I persuaded him to sabotage the engines," said D'Nesh.

"I see," said Trip. "You used his uncertainty to your advantage."

D'Nesh nodded her head.

"I see," said Trip.

"I'm sorry about doing that to him," said D'Nesh.

"It's okay," said Trip.

"I remember where the mess hall is," said D'Nesh.

"I'm sure you do. I'll ask Kelby to come here once his duty shift is over," said Trip as he left D'Nesh's quarters.

The rest of the Orion women were assigned quarters on G Deck. They all seemed very enthusiastic about being on Enterprise.

Trip headed back down to Engineering. As he entered, he noticed Kelby supervising the rest of the engineering crew.

"Commander Kelby," called Trip.

"Yes sir," said Kelby.

"Can I have a word with you?" asked Trip.

"Yeah," said Kelby as he walked towards Trip.

"Kelby, do you know about the Orion women we rescued?" asked Trip.

"Yes," said Kelby.

"One of them, D'Nesh, wants to talk to you after your duty shift is over," said Trip.

"What for?" said Kelby.

"She wants to apologize to you," said Trip.

"For persuading me into sabotaging Enterprise's engines?" asked Kelby.

"Yes. I assigned her and one of the other Orion women two of the guest quarters on this deck near the mess hall. D'Nesh's is the second one from the mess hall," said Trip.

"Okay I will speak with D'Nesh," said Kelby.

* * *

Three hours later, Kelby left Engineering and headed for D'Nesh's quarters. He hit the signaling button.

"Come in," said D'Nesh from the other side of the door. Kelby opened the door and entered.

"Hi Kelby," said D'Nesh.

"Hi," said Kelby.

"I'm awfully sorry for persuading you into sabotaging the ship," said D'Nesh.

"Are you serious," said Kelby, who was doubting D'Nesh's honesty.

"I'm dead serious," said D'Nesh. "When the Orion Syndicate executed Navaar for failing to bring Enterprise and Captain Archer to them, Maras and I wondered what we had done. We felt very bad for betraying your crew and exposing them to a very high amount of our pheromones."

"Pheromones?" asked Kelby.

"Oh," said D'Nesh. "Let me explain. Orion women, such as myself, are capable of emitting a very potent pheromone. It makes us irresistible to males of most humanoid species, including your own. That pheromone can allow us to control men if we so desired to."

"I now understand about your pheromones," said Kelby.

"That's good," said D'Nesh.

"What else did you want to say?" asked Kelby.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" asked D'Nesh, batting her eyelashes at Kelby.

"I honestly don't know," said Kelby as he headed for the exit.

"Wait, don't leave," said D'Nesh.

"I thought that was my line," said Kelby without thinking. D'Nesh began to giggle.

"What?" asked Kelby, turning around to face a giggling D'Nesh.

"Nothing really," said D'Nesh. "Why don't you sit down with me?"

Kelby felt that sitting with D'Nesh was the best thing to do. He sat down on the bed.

"That's more like it," said D'Nesh as she sat down next to Kelby. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Kelby.

"I think you are very attractive," said D'Nesh. She smiled at Kelby

"Thanks," said a blushing Kelby.

"Do you mind if I touch you?" asked D'Nesh.

"I thought Orion women didn't ask for permission to touch," said Kelby.

"Well, can I touch you?" said D'Nesh flirtatiously.

"Yeah. sure. go ahead," said Kelby. He felt D'Nesh's hand begin to rub his back.

"Does that feel good?" asked D'Nesh in a soft voice.

"Yes," said Kelby. D'Nesh smiled at him.

"So, do you find me attractive?" asked D'Nesh.

"I'd be crazy if I said no," said Kelby.

"That means that you find me attractive," said D'Nesh.

"Yes," said Kelby.

"What do you men do on Earth if you are attracted to a girl?" asked D'Nesh as she continued to stroke Kelby's back.

"Well, a man who is attracted to a girl will date her," said Kelby.

"What does that mean?" said D'Nesh.

"That means that the girl and the man go places and do many things together," said Kelby. "The guy is called a boyfriend. The girl is called a girlfriend."

"I got the concept now," said D'Nesh.

"Why did you ask?" said Kelby.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me as a boyfriend?" asked D'Nesh.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, so I guess the answer is yes," said Kelby. D'Nesh smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, do you want to go to the mess hall?" asked D'Nesh.

"Sure," said Kelby.

"Let's go," said D'Nesh, taking Kelby's hand and they left D'Nesh's quarters and headed to the mess hall. Kelby noticed an Orion woman sit down at an empty table.

"Let's go sit by Naras," said D'Nesh as she led Kelby to the table where Naras was sitting. They sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Hi D'Nesh," said Naras.

"Hi Naras," said D'Nesh.

"You must be Commander Kelby," said Naras.

"Yes I am," said Kelby.

"Nice to meet you Kelby I'm Naras," said Naras as she shook Kelby's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Naras," said Kelby.

The three of them ate dinner and headed back to their quarters.

"That was delicious," said D'Nesh.

"Yeah it was," said Kelby.

"I'll see you guys later," said Naras as she got up from the table.

"Bye Naras," said D'Nesh.

"Well, what's next?" asked Kelby.

"Do you want to show me your quarters?" asked Kelby.

"I thought you saw it already?" said Kelby.

"I was too busy with you," said D'Nesh.

"Oh," said Kelby. "Let's go."

D'Nesh and Kelby walked hand-in-hand down to Kelby's quarters.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 2. I thought it was a good idea for the Orion women to learn a few things about human culture. Feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls **

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Archer, Malcolm, Travis, Trip, Hoshi, and T'Pol were eating breakfast together in the mess hall.

"Have you had to lift weights yet at the gym Travis?" asked Malcolm.

"Not yet. Although I did see one of the Orions in the corridor," said Travis.

"I bet you may have to go lift weights very soon if you come across another one," joked Trip.

"Yeah, probably," said Travis.

"At least Trip doesn't have to worry about hurting himself lifting weights," said Archer. "He is the only guy on this ship that is immune to the pheromones."

"Yeah. I wonder why?" said Trip.

"You know why you are immune to Orion pheromones," said T'Pol.

"Oh, that's right," joked Trip. Everybody except T'Pol laughed.

"You guys will be tripping and I will be left with a headache," joked Hoshi.

"Yeah, that's true, but don't say that to the Orions," said Trip.

"Don't worry. I won't," said Hoshi.

"Captain. There's Kelby with one of the Orions," said T'Pol, noticing Kelby and D'Nesh entering the mess hall.

Trip and Archer invited Kelby to sit down with them. Kelby and D'Nesh sat down with them.

"Good morning guys," said Kelby.

"Good morning Kelby," said Trip. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. Literally," said Kelby. D'Nesh smiled at him.

"Looks like you have a new friend," said Archer.

"Oh yeah, This is D'Nesh guys," said Kelby.

"Hi everybody," said D'Nesh.

"Nice to meet you D'Nesh," said Archer. "These are my officers; Commander Charles Tucker, our chief engineer who prefers to be called Trip, our first officer T'Pol, our navigator Lieutenant Travis Mayweather, our security officer Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and our communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato."

"I remember seeing you all before," said D'Nesh. "So, how are you all doing this morning?"

"I'm doing pretty good," said Travis.

"Travis thinks he may have to work out," said Trip.

"Wow. You must be getting pretty strong," said D'Nesh.

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong," said Travis.

"Good morning everybody," said Phlox as he sat down with everybody. "I see we have Commander Kelby and one of our guests here with us this morning."

"This is our chief medical officer Dr. Phlox," said Archer. "Phlox, this is D'Nesh."

"Nice to meet you D'Nesh," said Phlox.

"Nice to meet you too Dr. Phlox," said D'Nesh.

"I'm a Denobulan if you are curious what species I am," said Phlox.

"Wow. I've heard of Denobulans," said D'Nesh.

"She sure says wow a lot, doesn't she," said Kelby.

"I love that word Kelby," said D'Nesh.

They all ate breakfast and D'Nesh went to her quarters and everyone else went on duty.

* * *

Later, Travis was in the gym lifting weights to get the Orion women out of his mind. He was lifting very heavy weights, which were causing him pain. Yet, he continued lifting them.

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar female voice. Travis turned around and saw a green-skinned Orion woman standing at the doorway.

'Dammit. Just what I need right now,' thought Travis. "What can I help you with?"

"I was watching you lifting weights," she said. "Aren't you being a little too hard on yourself?"

"No. My dad taught me that pain can help keep your mind off of certain things," replied Travis as he continued to lift the weights. A moment later, Travis was forced to drop the weights because of the pain.

"Are you okay?" asked the Orion woman.

"Yes," said Travis as he picked up the weights again.

"Just making sure," she said. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks," said Travis. A moment later, the weights hit him on the head and knocked him unconscious.

"Oh my god!" shouted the Orion woman. She walked up to Travis and rolled the weights away from his head.

"Are you okay!" she shouted. "Speak to me."

Just then, Malcolm entered. He was shocked to see Travis unconscious.

"I think he needs to go to sickbay," said Malcolm. "Is he okay?"

"No. I think he knocked himself unconscious from lifting weights that were too heavy for him to handle," said the Orion woman.

"That figures," said Malcolm.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Just stay there while I call sickbay," said Malcolm. He rushed to the intercom.

"Malcolm to Dr. Phlox."

_"Phlox here,"_

"Ensign Mayweather is unconscious in the gym," said Malcolm.

_"Get him to sickbay," _replied Phlox.

"Okay," said Malcolm as he closed the channel.

"I've got to get Travis to sickbay," said Malcolm.

"I'll come with you," said the Orion woman.

"Okay," said Malcolm. He pulled Malcolm out of the gymnasium and carried him down the corridor to a turbolift. Malcolm managed to hoist Travis into the turbolift so that there would be enough room for the Orion woman to enter.

They went down to E deck, where Malcolm carried Travis to sickbay.

"Just put him on the main bed," said Phlox. Malcolm put Travis down on the center bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Phlox.

"I was in the gym with him when he knocked himself out by dropping two heavy weights on his head by accident," said the Orion woman.

"I see," said Phlox.

"He was probably trying to keep his mind off the Orion women," said Malcolm.

"I know how it is is like with our pheromones. My name is Nee by the way," said the Orion woman.

"Your pheromones increase the adrenaline levels in males and ultimately makes them susceptible to suggestion. The longer the male is exposed, the more pronounced," said Phlox.

"Wow, how did you know that?" asked Nee.

"I had to restrain commander Kelby after he nearly destroyed the ship and I realized that one of the Orion women used her pheromones to persuade him to do it," said Phlox.

"Some women of our species sure make men do crazy things," said Nee.

"I believe you," said Malcolm.

"I hope he is okay," said Nee as she left sickbay.

* * *

_"Captains starlog, May 13, 2155. So far, the Orion women don't seem to be affecting our crew with their pheromones. It seems like they are very kind and peaceful people. Although I do have to admit that they are very flirtatious and perhaps seductive. Meanwhile, our navigation officer had accidentally knocked himself unconscious working out in the gymnasium and is still unconscious in sickbay."_

Captain Archer headed down to sickbay to check on Travis.

"How is he," said Archer.

"He is still unconscious for the moment," said Phlox. "Oh, there he is now."

Travis had suddenly regained consciousness.

"Are you okay," said Archer.

"Captain," said Travis.

"What happened down in the gymnasium?" asked Archer.

"I was working out," explained Travis. "I was lifting heavy weights to keep my mind off the Orion women. I didn't know that one of them was watching me until she interrupted me when I put the weights down for a moment. We chatted for a brief moment and I went back to lifting the weights. My mind must have drifted for a brief moment and I felt the weights hit me in the head. The next thing I know is that I am here in sickbay seeing Phlox and you standing over me."

"I recommend that you be careful the next time you decide to lift weights," said Phlox.

"Thanks for the advice Phlox," said Travis. "I guess I must find another way to keep the Orion women off my mind."

"With their pheromones, I doubt that would be possible," joked Archer.

"You know what they say. When there's a will there's a way," said Travis letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah," said Archer.

"I think I am fit for duty Captain," said Travis.

"If there is no objections with the captain, I'd say your fit for duty," said Phlox.

"Okay Travis, you can come to the bridge and resume your duties when you are ready to," said Archer.

"Aye sir," said Travis.

* * *

Four hours later, Captain Archer headed down to the guest quarters to check on Naras. A moment later, he entered Nara's quarters.

"Hi," said Naras.

"Hello Naras," said Archer. "I'm just checking up on you to see what you were doing."

"I'm doing pretty fine," said Naras.

"I saw D'Nesh hanging out with commander Kelby earlier," said Archer.

"Is that a problem?" asked Naras.

"It isn't a problem as long as he can still perform his duties," said Archer. "I think it is pretty neat to see you ladies interact with the crew."

"Aaww thank you for saying that," said Naras.

"No problem," said Archer.

"It is quite a change getting used to life here," said Naras.

"I know," said Archer. "It must have been rough living with the Orion Syndicate."

"For some of us," said Naras. "Remember, the Orion Syndicate is run by Orion females."

"I almost forgot that," said Archer.

"The men, not the women, are the slaves on our planet," said Naras. "The women being sold as slaves is done to spread the Syndicate's power. Orion females are very hot items on the Orion slave market because most men are unable to resist us. We are commonly named Orion animal women, due to our tendencies, or Orion Slave Girls."

"Does the name Orion Slave Girl come from the fact that you guys are commonly sold as slaves?" asked Archer.

"Yes. You are correct," said Naras.

"So, how did you ladies manage to pilot a starship?" asked Archer.

"Prior to the execution of Navaar, many of us were agents for the Syndicate," said Naras. "We were sold to males of certain alien races to spread the influence of the Orion Syndicate. Some of us acted as agents to capture starships. After Navaar was executed, we feared that the same was going to happen to us. So, fifteen other Orion women and I immediately resigned from the Orion Syndicate. We escaped in one of the ships we had captured in the past that was still operational. We didn't know where to go, but D'Nesh suggested that we try to find you and Enterprise to help us. It took us over three months to find you because we had to constantly dodge the Orion Interceptors."

"That's interesting," said Archer.

"It wasn't fun at all," said Naras.

"I know how that's like," said Archer.

"Anyway. I think your kind of cute," said Naras.

"Thanks," said Archer. "I think we should have dinner in the mess hall together tonight, what do you say?"

"I'd love to," said Naras.

"Let's do it at 1800 hours," said Archer.

"Okay," said Naras.

"I'll see you then," said Archer as he walked towards the exit.

"Bye Archer," said Naras as Archer left.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up in the next day or two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Start Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls**

**Chapter 4**

As promised, here is Chapter 4. I decided to add some action in this chapter. **  
**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, commander Kelby was working hard in Engineering. His duty shift was about to end. He thought about going to D'Nesh's quarters, but he was very nervous going there uninvited. He feared that D'Nesh would throw him out if he went to her quarters without notifying her.

Seven minutes later, Kelby left engineering and headed to his quarters. He laid down in his bed thinking about his relationship with D'Nesh. Kelby feared that he would ultimately end up ruining his relationship with D'Nesh.

But, she was the one who started the relationship, not him. Kelby had never met a girl that was willing to give him a chance. He thought that D'Nesh might actually be willing to give him a chance and not dump him the moment he makes a minor mistake.

Kelby thought that D'Nesh was very stunning with her green skin and curvy body. He noticed many personality traits that he didn't notice the first time they met. Kelby already knew before that D'Nesh was very smart, affectionate and very flirtatious. What he learned recently was that she was very easy to get along with and eager to learn new things.

While Kelby continued to think about the pros and cons of dating D'Nesh, a beep came from the door signaling that someone was wanting to enter his quarters. He sat up on his bed.

"Come in," said Kelby. The door opened and D'Nesh walked in and sat by him on the bed.

"Hi Kelby," said D'Nesh. She kissed Kelby on the cheek.

"Hi D'Nesh," said Kelby.

"How was your day?" asked D'Nesh.

"Not bad," said Kelby. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good," said D'Nesh.

"That's good," said Kelby.

"Yeah," said D'Nesh. She batted her eyelashes at Kelby.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Kelby.

"I want to please you and make you feel good," said D'Nesh. She started to stroke Kelby's right arm with her forefinger.

"Yes you can please me," said Kelby. He knew that Orion women absolutely love to be physically intimate with men.

D'Nesh put her hand through Kelby's uniform and began to stroke his bare back.

"That feels good," said Kelby. D'Nesh smiled at him and started to scratch his back softly with her fingernails.

"Oooh," said Kelby.

"You like that, don't you?" D'Nesh whispered in his ear.

"That feels good," said Kelby.

D'Nesh began to scratch his back with both hands and continued for several minutes. Then, her lips met Kelby's in a very passionate kiss.

"Wow, you are a great kisser," said Kelby.

"Thanks," whispered D'Nesh. "So are you."

D'Nesh's lips once again met Kelby's, but this time, she slid her tongue into Kelby's mouth and played with his tongue. Kelby swirled his tongue around D'Nesh's tongue. She returned the gesture.

"Wow," said D'Nesh several minutes later.

"Yeah," said Kelby.

"So, do you want to go to the mess hall and have dinner?" asked D'Nesh.

"Sure," said Kelby. He and D'Nesh walked hand-in-hand down to the mess hall. They sat down and ate dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Archer had a date of his own. Naras asked him to dinner. He headed down to Naras's quarters. When he arrived, he noticed Naras standing outside the door.

"There you are," said Naras.

"Shall we go," said Archer.

"Yes," said Naras.

They walked down to the mess hall and sat down.

"So what do you like to eat..."

The ship shook suddenly.

_"Bridge to Captain Archer," _came T'Pol's voice over the intercom.

"Excuse me," said Archer as he got up and headed to the intercom.

"Archer here,"

"Captain, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey is firing on us," said T'Pol.

"I'll be right there," said Archer. He headed back to Naras.

"So, does this mean our dinner is canceled?" asked Naras.

"Yes. I'm sorry," said Archer.

"That's okay. Your crew needs you," said Naras.

"See you later," said Archer as he left the mess hall and headed to the bridge. A minute later, he entered the bridge.

"Why are we being attacked?" said Archer.

"I have no clue," said T'Pol.

The ship shook again.

"Captain. Our hull plating is down to 70%," said Malcolm.

"Sir, they're hailing us," said Hoshi.

"On screen," said Archer.

"My scanners have picked up sixteen Orion women on board your ship. If I'm not mistaken, your puny Starfleet doesn't get along with the Orion Syndicate," said the big, burly Klingon on the viewscreen.

"Their ship was destroyed by a warp core breach," said Archer. "I had no other choice but to beam them aboard."

"Why do the slave girls have their own ship?" snarled the Klingon captain.

"I will not answer that question until you tell me why you are firing on my ship?" said Archer loudly.

"Why should I tell you that," chuckled the Klingon captain. "You and your mighty Starfleet deserved to be destroyed! Those slave girls are mine!"

"Excuse me," said Archer. "They aren't slaves. They are our guests."

"LIAR!" yelled the Klingon Captain. "Look at all the puny lies you have told me in the past minute! You and your whole race is nothing but a group of scumbags that doesn't deserve to exist!"

The channel then closed. The Klingon ship fired again.

"Lt. Reed, arm photonic torpedoes," said Archer.

"Aye sir. Torpedoes ready to fire," said Malcolm.

"Fire," said Archer.

Two photonic torpedoes fired from the forward torpedo launchers. They hit both of the Klingon ship's wings. The Klingon ship fired a photon torpedo, which hit one of Enterprise's impulse engines and destroyed it.

"They just took out one of our impulse engines," said Malcolm. "Our hull plating is gone on the aft section."

"Target their weapons and fire," said Archer.

Three more torpedoes were launched. One hit the forward torpedo launcher and the others hit the port wing, destroying one of the disruptor cannons. One more torpedo was launched from Enterprise and hit the main engines, disabling the Klingon ship.

"Captain, their ship has been disabled," said T'Pol.

"Their hailing," said Hoshi.

"On screen," said Archer.

"YOU CAN'T STOP US FROM DESTROYING YOUR PUNY STARFLEET! raged the Klingon captain.

"Your ship has been disabled," said Archer.

"WHAT! screamed the klingon. "ALL I WANTED WAS THE ORION WOMEN AND WHAT DO YOU DO! FIRE ON US WITHOUT PROVOCATION! YOU ARE BASTARDS, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU PUNY HUMANS!"

"Well," said Archer. "After the way you've treated us, I believe that you won't treat an Orion woman or any other woman very well."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" yelled the Klingon captain. "RAM THAT SHIP NOW!"

Archer signaled Hoshi to close the channel.

"Captain," said T'Pol. "They're on a collision course with us."

"Travis, get us out of here," ordered Archer.

"Aye sir," said Travis. The ship began to move slowly.

"Sir, with one impulse engine gone we'll only be able to go to half-impulse power."

"Go to warp 1," said Archer.

Enterprise effortlessly went into warp.

"Captain, their ship just exploded," said T'Pol.

Archer breathed a sigh of relief. "At least they won't be bothering us anymore."

"Hoshi, hail Columbia," said Archer.

"Aye sir," said Hoshi. "Captain Hernandez is ready to speak with you."

"Put her on screen," said Archer.

"Captain Archer. What's going on?" asked Hernandez.

"A Klingon ship just attacked us without provocation," said Archer. "They took out our port impulse engine with one of their torpedoes. They said that they came to take the Orion women away."

"Why do you have Orion women on board Enterprise?" asked Hernandez.

"Apparently, they managed to use a starship to escaped the Orion Syndicate," said Archer. "They claim that they resigned from the Orion Syndicate because one of the three Orion women who almost destroyed my ship was executed for failing."

"That's interesting," said Hernandez with a doubtful look on her face. "Do you need our assistance?"

"Yes we do," said Archer.

"We'll intercept your shop and offer any assistance you need," said Hernandez.

"Thank you Captain Hernandez. We'll need all the help we can get," said Archer.

"See you later," said Hernandez as the channel closed.

_"Sickbay to Captain Archer," _came Phlox's voice over the intercom.

"Archer here,"

_"Captain, I have an unusual message for you. Two of the Orion women, Naras, and D'Nesh want to speak with you,"_ said Phlox.

"Okay, I'll be right down," said Archer.

"I'm coming too," said T'Pol.

"Malcolm, you have the bridge," said Archer as he and T'Pol entered the turbolift and headed down to sickbay. They saw D'Nesh and Naras as they entered.

"What is it?" asked Archer.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Naras. Anger and frustration was clearly visible on her face.

"A Klingon ship attacked us without provocation," said Archer.

"Oh my god!" said D'Nesh.

"They took out one of our impulse engines. We asked for another ship to assist us while we complete our mission," explained Archer.

"What mission?" asked D'Nesh.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about our mission," said Archer. "We were going to Vulcan to meet the Vulcan and Andorian ambassadors to discuss future plans for the Coalition of Planets."

"What's the Coalition of Planets?" asked Naras.

"The Coalition of Planets is an alliance between several alien species, including humans, Andorians, and Vulcans. It was created because the Romulans were manipulating interstellar events," explained Archer.

"What do Romulans look like?" asked D'Nesh.

"From what we know, the Romulans lack the technology for visual communication, so we don't know how they look like," said Archer.

"Hmm, bummer," said Naras. "We could seduce them into leaving you alone."

"That would be unwise," said Archer.

"Why?" asked Naras.

"I know you are trying to help protect us from threats, but you guys trying to seduce the Romulans is like asking for war between the Romulans and Earth," said Archer.

"I didn't think of that," said Naras.

"I understand," said Archer. "You guys are used to seducing men to get what you want."

"True," said D'Nesh. "But we don't want to do that anymore. What did that get Navaar?"

"Navaar was executed," said Archer.

"For failing to seduce all the men on your ship," said Naras.

"Trip's immune to your pheromones, that's why he was able to get her, Maras, and you D'Nesh off the ship with no problem," said Archer.

"Why is he immune?" asked D'Nesh.

"You can ask Trip yourself," said T'Pol.

"Thanks for telling us what has been going on. You're so kind," said Naras.

"Thank you Naras," said Archer.

"Your welcome," said Naras. She smiled at Archer.

"You guys are still here," said Phlox, who just entered sickbay. "Is anything the matter?"

"No," said Archer. "Naras and D'Nesh wanted to know what was going on."

"That's why I contacted you Captain," said Phlox. "I didn't want one of them to contact the bridge."

The door to sickbay opened again. Kelby limped in.

"Doctor," said Kelby. "I think my leg is broken."

"Are you okay Kelby," said D'Nesh.

"No," said Kelby.

"Sit down on the bed," said Phlox. Kelby sat down.

"I think we should leave," said Archer.

"Can D'Nesh stay for a while?" asked Kelby.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," said Phlox. "If it is okay with D'Nesh."

"I'll stay with you honey," said D'Nesh. Kelby took one look at Captain Archer and blushed.

"It's okay Kelby. I don't mind D'Nesh hanging out with you," said Archer.

Archer, T'Pol and Naras left sickbay.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 should be posted in the next one to three days. I'd like to thank everybody who gave this story excellent reviews. Keep the positive reviews coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls**

**Chapter 5**

Sorry that this chapter is being posted late. I went to my cousin's wedding reception last Saturday and I didn't have time to do this chapter. Anyway, this chapter picks up right were chapter 4 left off.**  
**

**

* * *

**"What happened?" asked Phlox.

"I was working on the upper deck in Engineering. The ship suddenly shook and I lost my balance and fell onto the lower deck," explained Kelby. "At first I was okay and I continued my duty. A few minutes later, I bent down and my leg snapped. I screamed in pain and Commander Tucker came over to see what had happened. I told him that my leg just broke and I needed to go to sickbay. Then, I limped over here."

"You shouldn't have walked down here with your leg broken," said Phlox. "That can worsen the injury."

"Tell me about it," said Kelby. He felt D'Nesh taking his hand.

"Let's scan your leg," said Phlox. He turned the scanner on.

"Your leg is in bad shape," said Phlox. "I'm gonna have to keep you overnight. I don't recommend that you return to duty tomorrow."

"Okay," said Kelby. D'Nesh began stroking Kelby's hand with her thumb.

"So D'Nesh," said Phlox. "How do you like it on board Enterprise?"

"It's pretty good," said D'Nesh.

"That's good to hear," said Phlox.

"I have a question for you," said D'Nesh.

"Go ahead," said Phlox.

"Do our pheromones affect you?" asked D'Nesh.

"Yes they do," said Phlox. "They impact my sleep cycle."

"Is that the only way they affect you?" asked D'Nesh.

"I don't believe so," said Phlox. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," said D'Nesh.

"I see," said Phlox. "I need to get to work on Kelby's leg."

"Okay. Goodnight Kelby," said D'Nesh.

"Goodnight D'Nesh," said Kelby.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said D'Nesh as she kissed Kelby on the lips.

"Okay. See you," said Kelby.

D'Nesh left sickbay.

"D'Nesh seems like a nice person," said Phlox.

"Yeah she is," said Kelby.

"I'm going to knock you out so I can operate on your leg," said Phlox.

Kelby felt the hypospray and went right to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the bridge crew sat in the mess hall eating breakfast. Naras and D'Nesh were sitting with them as well.

"I hope Kelby's leg feels better soon," said Trip. "I really need him in Engineering."

"That'll have to wait for a while," said D'Nesh.

"Yeah I know," said Trip.

"At least Kelby will have company while his leg is recovering," said D'Nesh.

"I know you'll keep Kelby calm," said Archer.

"That's one of my specialties," said D'Nesh, who smiled at the captain.

"Just don't expose him to your pheromones too much," said Archer.

"I won't," said D'Nesh.

Later that day on the bridge, Captain Archer was waiting for Columbia to intercept them.

"Captain," said T'Pol after about an hour and a half. "Sensors detect Columbia approaching us."

"Hail Columbia," said Archer.

"Aye sir," said Hoshi. "They are responding."

"Put it on screen," said Archer.

"Captain Archer," said Hernandez. "How have you guys been doing?"

"We've been doing pretty good," said Archer.

"I've see that your port impulse engine is gone," said Hernandez. "Your lucky to have your warp drive intact."

"I know," said Archer. "The Klingons' photon torpedoes can sure do a lot of damage."

"Tell me about it," said Hernandez.

"We still need to complete our meeting with the Coalition of Planets on Vulcan," said Archer. "We'll have to wait to repair the ship until after that meeting. With our aft hull plating gone, we will most certainly need your assistance."

"Agreed," said Hernandez.

"So, would it be okay if a couple of our Orion guests tour your ship so that they can see the differences between Columbia and Enterprise?" asked Archer.

"Sure, why not," said Hernandez.

"One of my officers and I will come along with them," said Archer.

"Okay," said Hernandez. "We're gonna dock with you."

"That's fine with me," said Archer.

* * *

A few minutes later, Archer, D'Nesh, Naras, and two other Orion women went through the airlock to Columbia. Among them was Kelby in a wheelchair.

"Welcome Archer," said Hernandez. "Who do you have here?"

"Well this is one of my senior engineering officers, Kelby," said Archer. "The Orion women are Naras, D'Nesh, Maras, and Nee."

"Nice to meet you all," said Hernandez. "We've never had Orions tour Columbia before."

Hernandez began showing the Orions, Kelby, and Archer around the ship.

"The ship has advanced hull plating, improved 12% over that of Enterprise," said Hernandez as they strolled down one of the corridors.

"Wow," said D'Nesh.

"We've also got pulsed phase cannons, which are more powerful than the phase cannons Enterprise has," said Hernandez.

"Enterprise is the prototype of the NX-class," said Archer.

"I didn't know that," said Naras.

"There at least seven more ships of this class in development," said Archer. "The next one is being launched late this year."

"That's neat," said D'Nesh.

Hernandez showed them Engineering, which was virtually the same as on Enterprise.

"This is the bridge," said Hernandez when they all reached the bridge.

"What are the beams doing here?" asked Naras.

"They tie the consoles in directly to the ship's primary EPS junctions," said Hernandez.

"Wow," said D'Nesh.

They toured the rest of the ship and returned to Enterprise.

* * *

Later in Kelby's quarters, D'Nesh helped Kelby onto the bed.

"Thank you D'Nesh," said Kelby.

"Your welcome my love," said D'Nesh as she sat down on the bed.

"So, what did you think of Columbia?" asked Kelby.

"I was surprised to see that Columbia was more advanced than Enterprise," said D'Nesh.

"Me too," said Kelby. D'Nesh smiled at him and began to stroke his face.

"I hope you get well soon," said D'Nesh.

"Phlox said that it may take a week or two for my leg to fully recover," said Kelby.

"Trip said that if you want, you can attend movie night with me," said D'Nesh.

"Sure," said Kelby. "That might keep my mind off of my leg"

"I know of one other thing that may keep your mind off your leg," said D'Nesh.

"Please tell me that it is something other than Orion pheromones," said Kelby.

"You are wrong," said D'Nesh playfully.

"Oh dear," said Kelby.

"Don't worry, I promised Captain Archer that I won't expose you to high levels of my pheromones," said D'Nesh.

"Good," said Kelby.

Later that evening, D'Nesh helped Kelby back into his wheelchair so that they could go to the mess hall to watch a movie.

"Lead the way," said D'Nesh. She followed Kelby to the mess hall. T'Pol, Trip, Travis, Hoshi, Malcolm, Phlox, Nee, Maras and Naras were there, along with the other twelve Orions. A large, wide screen was laid out across the windows.

"Kelby," said Phlox. "It's a surprise to see you come here tonight."

"I thought that I could use something to keep my mind off my leg," said Kelby.

"There's plenty of movies to choose from," said Trip.

"I heard about the Three Stooges," said D'Nesh.

"The Three Stooges were known for their violent slapstick," said T'Pol.

"Come on T'Pol," said Trip. "You've seen a few of their shorts."

"I want to see The Three Stooges," said Naras.

"Me too," said D'Nesh.

"I think our guests want to watch The Three Stooges," said Trip. "Let's all sit down."

D'Nesh and Kelby sat next to each other. Naras sat by Kelby as well.

He went and hit a few buttons and a few moments later, the lights darkened. The title "The Three Stooges" came up on the screen listing the main characters, Moe, Larry, and Curly. A few seconds later the title "Men in Black" came on the screen. Apparently Moe, Larry, and Curly were graduated from medical school because they had been in the senior class for too many years.

"This is so funny," laughed D'Nesh two minutes later. The Stooges hurried up to answer the loudspeaker by grabbing a three-person bike to ride.

The Orion females seemed to love the Three Stooges. Another short came on sixteen minutes later titled "Ants in the Pantry".

"Oh man, they have moths, mice, and ants," said Travis in between laughs. The Stooges released ants, moths, and mice into a mansion.

"Don't play that piano," said D'Nesh as the man on screen was about to play a piano that was full of cats.

False Alarms, A Plumbing we Will Go, In the Sweet Pie and Pie, They Stooge to Conga, and Gents Without Cents were the other shorts that played.

"I can't stop myself from laughing," said D'Nesh in between laughs. The last short ended and the lights came back on. She and the other Orions seemed to be laughing very hard.

"I love The Three Stooges," said Naras.

"It seems like you all enjoyed yourself," said Trip. "You guys are welcome to view more of these at your leisure. Just search the database for which short you'd like to see."

"Thanks," said Naras.

"You are also welcome to view any other movies we've got," said Trip.

"I'll watch every short there is of the Three Stooges," said Maras.

"Me too," said another Orion.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one night," said Travis.

"Would you like to see some more Three Stooges Shorts?" asked D'Nesh.

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Kelby.

D'Nesh and Kelby left the mess hall.

* * *

I thought it was good for the Orions to laugh to some of The Three Stooges shorts, especially D'Nesh, Maras and Naras. Chapter 6 should be up in the next few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls**

**Chapter 6**

I apologize for the delay of posting this chapter. I rewrote the last part of this chapter three times before I was satisfied. **  
**

**

* * *

**Kelby woke up the next morning and noticed D'Nesh was still sleeping in the bed with him. It was sure sweet of her to offer to help him around until his leg is good enough that he can walk again.

"Good morning love," said D'Nesh, giving Kelby a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you," said Kelby, kissing D'Nesh back.

"How did you sleep?" asked D'Nesh.

"I slept pretty good," said Kelby.

"So did I," said D'Nesh.

"I sure hope I can walk soon. It's a pain in the butt to not be able to walk," said Kelby.

"I know the feeling," said D'Nesh.

"I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast," said Kelby.

A few minutes later, they headed down to the mess hall.

After a good meal, they headed to D'Nesh's quarters.

"You are a really sweet lady," said Kelby as he managed to get out of his wheelchair and limp onto the bed.

"Thank you Kelby," said D'Nesh.

"Your welcome," said Kelby. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to be with you."

"I love you," whispered D'Nesh.

"I love you too," said Kelby. He kissed D'Nesh.

"I love you more," said D'Nesh flirtatiously.

"No way. I love you more," said Kelby.

"Have it your way," said D'Nesh. She kissed Kelby with so much passion that Kelby swore that he felt his control slipping.

"Your my one and only true love," said D'Nesh.

"Your my true love too," said Kelby.

"You know, I really want to visit Earth," said D'Nesh.

"There are plenty of places that you'd love to see," said Kelby.

"Where did you live before you joined Starfleet?" asked D'Nesh.

"I was born Colorado Springs. I spent my childhood and adolescence there," explained Kelby. "When I was nineteen, I moved to Denver. I moved to San Francisco about a year before joining Starfleet."

"If we go to Earth, I'd like to visit those three cities," said D'Nesh.

"Sure," said Kelby. "Enterprise needs to have one of her impulse engines repaired, so it probably won't be long before we go to Earth."

"I figured," said D'Nesh flirtatiously.

"If the crew gets shore leave, I'll show you those cities," said Kelby.

"That sounds like a good plan," said D'Nesh.

* * *

Two days later, Enterprise and Columbia were in orbit over Vulcan.

"Let's do this," said Archer. "Launch bay, prepare Shuttlepod 1."

_"Aye sir."_

Travis, T'Pol, Trip, Archer, and Malcolm went down to the Vulcan High Command where the Coalition of Planets meeting was being held. The meeting went very well and soon Archer and his crew headed back to the ship.

"Captain Hernandez is contacting us," said Hoshi.

"Put her on screen," said Archer.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Hernandez.

"It went pretty well," said Archer.

"What did you talk about?" asked Hernandez.

"Just the latest activity from the Romulans," said Archer.

"Have they been planning anything new?" Hernandez asked.

"Not that we know of," said Archer.

"That's odd. But I have to admit that Enterprise needs to go back to Earth to be repaired," said Hernandez.

"I agree with you," said Archer.

"We'll escort you back to Earth," said Hernandez.

"We would sure need you assistance in case the Klingons or Orions try to attack us again," said Archer.

"Thank you Jonathan," said Hernandez.

"We must have dinner sometime," said Archer.

"We should," said Hernandez. The channel closed.

"Travis, take us to Earth, warp 4.5," said Archer.

"Aye sir," said Travis. The ship went into warp.

* * *

For the next week and a half, not much happened. D'Nesh, along with the other Orions, were excited to go to Earth. Kelby's leg recovered to the point that he could walk again. Enterprise reached Earth and docked at a drydock to undergo repairs. The crew had a month-long shore leave. Kelby and D'Nesh went down to San Francisco along with the rest of the Orions and crew.

"Your planet is sure beautiful," said D'Nesh, looking around San Francisco.

"Thanks," said Kelby. "What is your home planet like?"

"My home planet, Orion, isn't as lush at this," explained D'Nesh. "Most of the planet has a semi-desert climate and has hot summers and cold winters. Orion is the eighth planet in the Rigel system. Our green skin protects us from the high levels of ultraviolet rays that the sun produces."

"Looks like I need a whole bunch of sunscreen if I were to visit your homeworld," said Kelby.

"Definitely," said D'Nesh flirtatiously. "It wouldn't last long though."

"Tell me about it," joked Kelby.

"How is the climate of this planet?" asked D'Nesh.

"Earth's climate varies widely," explained Kelby.

"Wow," said D'Nesh.

"San Francisco's climate is warm all year long," said Kelby. "Denver has hot summers and cold winters. Colorado Springs has warm summers and mild winters"

"The climate does varies widely," said D'Nesh.

"True," said Kelby.

"So, aren't you going to show me around," said D'Nesh, gently poking Kelby's chest several times.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot," said Kelby. "Let's walk around."

"Sure," said D'Nesh. She took Kelby's hand and they walked around the city.

Some people warmly welcomed D'Nesh while others coldly shunned her and Kelby for one reason or another.

"Why are some people freaking out?" asked D'Nesh.

"Nobody here is used to seeing Orion women," said Kelby. "Many people on this planet fear anything they don't understand. It's a human instinct."

"I see," said D'Nesh. "How do you deal with people who are afraid of you?"

"You will just have to ignore it to the best of you ability and not let it tear you down," said Kelby. "To tell you the truth, quite a few people are afraid of me merely because they don't understand some of my mannerisms. Sometimes it is so bad that I wonder what I had done to deserve such treatment."

"You didn't do anything wrong," said D'Nesh. "You are just being yourself and I like that a lot."

"Thanks D'Nesh," said Kelby.

"Don't mention it sweetheart," said D'Nesh. She kissed him on the lips, which made Kelby blush.

"Omg. It kissed that man!" yelled a snobby teenage girl before giving the couple a very dirty look and running off.

D'Nesh burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Kelby.

"That young woman called me an it," said D'Nesh in between sobs.

"You are not an it," said Kelby. "You are a woman and an individual."

D'Nesh managed to crack a smile and she hugged Kelby.

"It's okay D'Nesh," said Kelby. "Some people can be cruel to anybody who does not fully conform to society. Those people are the ones you should avoid."

"Thank you Kelby," D'Nesh whispered into Kelby's ear. "You are the sweetest man that I've ever met."

"I'm speechless," said Kelby.

"I love you so much," whispered D'Nesh.

"I love you too," said Kelby.

"Hello," came Maras's voice from behind them. Kelby and D'Nesh turned around.

"Hello Maras," said D'Nesh. "How is is going?"

"This planet is just amazing," said Maras.

"Some of the people can be cruel here," said D'Nesh.

"What happened?" asked Maras.

"A young woman called me an it after I kissed Kelby," said D'Nesh.

"That's the way some people are like on this planet," said Kelby. "But you will meet a lot of good people."

"Do you mind if I hang out with you guys for a while?" asked Maras.

"Not at all," said Kelby.

"Can you show me around?" asked Maras.

"I don't think I can walk around this city again," said Kelby. "But there's another way to explore the city without walking."

"I'm not tired of walking," said D'Nesh.

"Me neither," said Maras.

"Too bad," joked Kelby. The girls smiled at him.

"Let's see what Kelby had in mind," said D'Nesh.

"Follow me," said Kelby.

He led the girls to a sign that read "MUNI". Next to the sign was a covered bench.

"This isn't exploring the city," said Maras.

"Look at the map," said D'Nesh.

Kelby kept his mouth shut. He wanted to surprise the girls.

Ten minutes later, a bus pulled up to the shelter and the front door opened up revealing a man behind the wheel.

"Well," said Kelby. "Follow me."

Kelby got on the bus. D'Nesh and Maras followed him on the bus and sat in a sideways facing seat immediately behind the front door.

"Whoa," said Kelby as the bus took off and nearly lost his balance. He grabbed onto a handrail.

"Sit with us," said D'Nesh. Maras moved over one seat.

"Sit with D'Nesh," said Maras.

"Okay," said Kelby. He sat down in between Maras and D'Nesh.

"That's much better," said D'Nesh in a soft voice. She put her arm around Kelby.

A few minutes later, the bus stopped. Naras and Archer got on and sat in the seat facing Kelby and the girls.

"Hello guys," said Archer.

"Hi Archer," said D'Nesh.

"I see Kelby's been showing you the public transportation system," said Archer.

"We only just got on a few minutes ago," said Kelby.

About a half hour later, Maras, D'Nesh and Kelby got off the bus.

That evening, Kelby and D'Nesh booked a hotel room for a week.

"Wow," said D'Nesh looking around the hotel room.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Kelby.

"Yes it is," said D'Nesh. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Kelby.

"Wanna make out?" asked D'Nesh flirtatiously.

"Sure," said Kelby.

"Sit down on the bed with me," said D'Nesh.

Kelby sat down next to D'Nesh. She kissed him like she never kissed him before.

Kelby's mind went blissfully blank. He and D'Nesh continued to kiss for fifteen minutes.

"I'd better stop releasing my pheromones," said D'Nesh. "I don't want you to start fights with other men."

"Yeah," said Kelby dreamily.

They continued to kiss for another hour before they decided to go to bed.

* * *

D'Nesh sure got a good taste of how it is like to live on Earth. Her relationship with Kelby is getting stronger by the minute. Anyway, chapter 7 will be posted soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Trek Enterprise: Renegade Orion Slave Girls**

**Chapter 7**

Sorry for the late update. I couldn't get my brain to think about new ideas for the story in the past month or so.**  
**

**

* * *

**Kelby woke up the next morning. D'Nesh was sleeping with her arms around him.

"Good morning love," said D'Nesh as soon as she noticed that Kelby was awake.

"Good morning to you D'Nesh," said Kelby.

"How did you sleep?" asked D'Nesh.

"I slept pretty well," said Kelby.

"I slept well myself," said D'Nesh.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Kelby.

"I don't know," said D'Nesh.

A couple of hours later, they ordered pancakes, french toast, scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. The food arrived twenty minutes later. D'Nesh immediately went for the bacon.

"I love the bacon," said D'Nesh.

"Me too," said Kelby before he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"You sure love to gobble food down," said D'Nesh jokingly.

"So do you," joked Kelby.

"No I don't," lied D'Nesh.

"We both gobble down food," said Kelby.

"Okay, I admit that I gobble food," said D'Nesh.

They finished their breakfast and left the hotel. Kelby stopped and saw an ad for a symphony concert on a store window.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" said D'Nesh, taking Kelby's hand.

"I'm fine," said Kelby.

"Why are you looking at that window?" asked D'Nesh.

"Look at the ad in the window," snapped Kelby.

"Now I see what you are looking at," said D'Nesh, noticing the ad.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," said Kelby.

"It's okay honey," said D'Nesh.

"According to the ad, The Berlin Philharmonic is going to play at Louise M. Davies Symphony Hall this afternoon at 2 PM. Do you want to go?" asked Kelby.

"I'd love to Kelby," said D'Nesh.

"I think you'll like it," said Kelby. "Earth has had many different genres of music since the twentieth century."

"Really," said D'Nesh.

"Yeah," said Kelby.

"That must be so wonderful," said D'Nesh.

"It is," said Kelby.

They spend the morning walking around the city. They went to McDonald's around noon to eat lunch.

At 1 PM that afternoon, they caught the bus so that they could go to Louse M. Davies Symphony Hall. They arrived at 1:45. They bought their tickets and headed for the concert hall. The tickets were half the normal cost since Kelby was in Starfleet.

"Wow," said D'Nesh as she looked around the concert hall. "This place is huge."

"It's amazing isn't it?" asked Kelby.

"Yes it is," said D'Nesh.

"They sat down in their seats and browsed through their program books.

"They are playing Symphony number 40 by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Symphony number 9 by Ludwig van Beethoven," said Kelby.

"Cool," said D'Nesh. "It says here that Beethoven was almost completely deaf when he wrote the ninth symphony."

"It was amazing that he could still write music when he lost his hearing," said Kelby. "The ninth is one of his most popular works."

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the orchestra began playing Mozart's symphony #40. D'Nesh was in awe hearing the music being played.

"This is so romantic," whispered D'Nesh.

"Aww shucks," said Kelby as he blushed.

D'Nesh began to stoke Kelby's arm with her forefinger. A woman sitting four rows in front of the couple threw a disapproving look at both of them. D'Nesh threw her a disgusting look. The woman widened her eyes in fear and turned his head back to the front.

"Just ignore her," whispered Kelby.

"Okay love," whispered D'Nesh.

A while later, the musicians stopped playing and the audience stood up and began to applaud. The lights came back on.

"Shall I applaud with everybody else?" asked D'Nesh.

"Yes," replied Kelby.

The couple applauded with the rest of the audience. The musicians and most of the people then left the concert hall. However, Kelby and D'Nesh stayed in their seats.

"I didn't know music could sound that well. I can't wait to hear Beethoven's ninth" said D'Nesh happily.

"Me neither," said Kelby.

D'Nesh gave Kelby a small kiss on the lips.

"That's for thinking of bringing me to this concert," said D'Nesh flirtatiously.

"Thanks D'Nesh," said Kelby.

"Your welcome sweetheart," said D'Nesh.

"So, what do you want to do after the concert?" asked Kelby.

"Let's go out to eat dinner," said D'Nesh. "Do you know any good places to eat?"

"Let's decide on that later," said Kelby.

"Okay," said D'Nesh.

Soon the musicians and everybody else returned. The musicians picked up their instruments and got ready to play.

The conductor however, was having bad luck as his baton had snapped in half with an audible crack. He apparently got another baton out after putting the broken one in his pocket.

The orchestra began to play Beethoven's ninth symphony.

D'Nesh was speechless as she listened to the orchestra playing. Kelby noticed this and simply smiled at her. They both just listened to the orchestra play.

"Is that the choir?" asked D'Nesh quietly some time later as she noticed a large group of people without musical instruments enter the stage and stood on the risers behind the orchestra.

"It sure is," replied Kelby.

Both D'Nesh and Kelby were in awe hearing both the choir sing and the orchestra play, especially for the last six and a half minutes of the concert. When the music ended, everybody stood up to applaud.

"YOU GUYS WERE EXCELLENT!" screamed D'Nesh.

D'Nesh wasn't the only one yelling like that. Some other people were shouting similar words and a few whistled at the orchestra and choir.

On the other hand, Kelby was simply applauding.

Soon, the couple left the building.

"You promised me you would tell me where we would eat dinner?" said D'Nesh flirtatiously.

"Right," said Kelby. "Would Village Inn be good?"

"Yes," said D'Nesh.

They walked down to the bus stop just in time to miss the bus. D'Nesh attempted to run after the bus, but Kelby stopped her.

"You don't need to run after the bus this time of the day. Another bus will be here in about five minutes," said Kelby.

"Are you sure?" asked D'Nesh.

"It's there on the schedule," said Kelby.

D'Nesh looked at the schedule and noticed that the buses ran every five minutes during rush hour.

"You're right," she said.

The next bus was five minutes late, unsurprisingly due to the heavy traffic. Another bus running the same route was two cars behind.

The couple got on the first bus. The seats were all full and many people were standing.

"We'll have to stand," said Kelby, grabbing one of the handrails.

"That figures," said D'Nesh. She stood in front of Kelby and grabbed a handrail.

D'Nesh lost her balance when the bus stopped at a traffic light. Kelby tried to catch her, but he was knocked off balance too trying to stop her. They both fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Kelby, helping D'Nesh up.

"I think so," said D'Nesh.

They continued to the end of the line to a bus terminal where they got on an articulated bus that headed to the restaurant Kelby wanted to take D'Nesh to.

When they got on, Kelby noticed Maras sitting in the rearmost seat. She gestured for the couple to sit next to her, which they did.

"Hi guys," said Maras. "What have you been up to?"

"Kelby just took me to a symphony concert!" exclaimed D'Nesh.

"You sound so happy D'Nesh," said Maras. "Did you like it?"

"It was exhilarating," said D'Nesh. "It was one of the best things I've ever experienced."

"That's wonderful D'Nesh," said Maras. "How about you Kelby, did you enjoy it?

"It was pretty good," said Kelby.

"That's good to hear," said Maras. "So where are you guys off to now?"

"To a dinner date at Village Inn," said Kelby.

"Wonderful," said Maras cheerfully. "I'm glad to see you two are happy with each other."

"That's so sweet of you to say that Maras," said Kelby.

"Thanks," said a blushing Maras.

"Do you guys want to pose for a photo?" said Kelby.

"Sure," said both girls.

Kelby got out a small camera out from his pocket. He sat on the end of the sideways-facing seat in front of the rearmost seat. D'Nesh and Maras smiled and Kelby snapped a couple of photos.

"How are they?" asked Kelby as he sat back down in between the two girls.

"They came out wonderful," said D'Nesh.

After about another minute, the bus left the terminal.

"Wow!" exclaimed D'Nesh when she saw the bus bend in order to make the turn out of the terminal and onto the street.

"The bus bends," said Kelby. "It's marvelous how such a big vehicle can make such a tight turn."

"We don't have any kind of vehicles on our world that bend like this bus does," said Maras.

"Yeah," said Kelby. "By the way, where are you headed to?"

"Back to my hotel," said Maras.

After a few minutes, Kelby told D'Nesh to pull the cord to signal the driver to stop, which she did.

"Goodbye Kelby," said Maras. She hugged him.

"Bye Maras," said Kelby.

Kelby and D'Nesh got off the bus less than a minute later.

"Let's eat," said Kelby.

"Sure," said D'Nesh.

They walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant.

The waiter seated them at a booth. They both ordered iced tea for their drinks.

"What would you guys like to eat?" asked the waiter.

"A large steak and french fries would be nice," said D'Nesh. She licked her lips as she looked at the menu.

"What about you sir?"

"How about a double hamburger with fries. I want my hamburger plain," said Kelby.

"One plain double hamburger with a side of fries and a large steak coming up," said the waiter before he left with the menus.

"I can't wait for that steak," said D'Nesh.

"I can't wait for my food either," said Kelby.

After about twelve minutes, their food arrived. D'Nesh immediately began to eat the steak.

"She's one hungry lady," said the waiter.

"She loves to eat meat," said Kelby.

"It sure looks like it," said the waiter with a chuckle. "I'll get your check."

"How's the steak?" asked Kelby.

"It's very good!" exclaimed D'Nesh.

"Good," said Kelby.

"You haven't started on your hamburger yet," said D'Nesh flirtatiously.

"I was just about to start eating it," said Kelby.

D'Nesh continued to eat her steak as Kelby began to eat his hamburger.

"How's the hamburger?" asked D'Nesh.

"It's delicious," said Kelby.

"Don't eat it too fast," said D'Nesh.

"I'll keep that in mind," joked Kelby.

Kelby soon finished his hamburger and started to eat his fries.

"I'm full. Do you want my fries?" said D'Nesh. She finished her steak and ate about half of her fries.

"Sure," said Kelby.

"Here you go sweetheart," said D'Nesh as she put her fries on Kelby's plate.

"Thanks," said Kelby.

"Your welcome," said D'Nesh.

Soon, Kelby finished off the rest of the fries and after paying the check, the couple left for the nearest bus stop. After about thirteen minutes, the bus arrived and they got on. The bus headed to the same terminal they were before and transferred onto the bus that would take them back to the hotel.

Soon, they were back in their hotel room. They had a quiet evening together before they each took a shower and went to bed. The day was sure eventful for both D'Nesh and Kelby.

* * *

This marks the end of another chapter. Kelby had a lot of fun taking D'Nesh to various places. As always, feel free to review. Chapter 8 will be up soon.


End file.
